


Guide

by angvlicmish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7386124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angvlicmish/pseuds/angvlicmish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean visits Castiel at the museum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guide

“Excuse me sir, am I lucky enough to have you as my guide today,” Dean peers down at the name tag, “Castiel?” he asks, raising his eyes to look at the other man.

“Yes, I will be your guide today.” Castiel replies, clasping his hands together. Dean looks around quickly to see that all the other people taking the tour through the museum are out of earshot. 

“Well, it would be real kind of you if you could guide me straight to your bedroom.” Dean says with a smirk. 

“Unfortunately for you that’s not part of the tour today but if you’d like to head back to the front desk to ask about it I would gladly direct you or you could come with me and enjoy the artwork.” Castiel responds, without hesitation. Dean smiles.

“You’re the only piece of artwork I want to enjoy.” Dean says, stepping closer to slide his hand down into the back pocket of Castiel’s dress pants. Castiel rolls his eyes. “Oh, c’mon, that was pretty good.” he says, giving Castiel’s ass a squeeze.

“I’m sorry, is this man sexually harassing you?” Dean and Castiel both whip their heads around to see a middle aged woman standing next to them. Dean then looks over the woman’s shoulder to see the rest of the people on the tour looking at them, and some even glaring at Dean. Castiel snorts.

“Oh yes, he’s being very forward, isn’t he?” Castiel says sarcastically, looking over his shoulder to where Dean still has his hand in his back pocket. 

“Cas!” Dean shrieks, taking his hands away from him. Castiel just laughs.

“Ah, thank you for your concern but my boyfriend has a habit of not keeping his hands to himself.” Castiel looks at Dean and he is far too amused for Dean’s liking.

“Oh, sorry um...to interrupt.” the woman says, turning and walking back to the group. Dean punches Castiel lightly in the arm.

“Cas, what the hell? I could’ve got frickin’ arrested for sexual harassment or some shit.” Dean seethes, throwing his arms up. Castiel scoffs.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Dean. Why would I ever let that happen? Your so over dramatic.” he says, folding his arms across his chest, a teasing grin plastered on his face.

“You’re gonna get punished for this.” Dean replies, pointing a finger at Castiel.

“Oh, really? And what would that be?” Castiel asks, an evil glint in his eyes.

“Well...ah...no sex for a week.” Dean says, defiantly.

“Sure. You try and keep your hands of this artwork for a week. I’m positive that you’ll do just fine but if you’ll excuse me now, it’s time to start the tour.” Castiel quips, turning to walk away but before he does he looks back over his shoulder at Dean.

“Oh, yeah. I forgot to tell you. This is my last shift of the day and I was gonna come home early and surprise you but now I’m not so sure how we’re gonna spend all that time.” Castiel pauses, resting a finger on his chin. “What on earth could we possibly do?” and then he’s turning around, swaying his perfect little ass right in front of Dean’s face. 

The next torturous hour is spent with Dean trying not to stare when Castiel bends over or stretches up on his toes revealing a thin strip of tan skin. And when they get home...well...let’s just say that Dean breaks his own rule pretty quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> For more ficlets go to angvlicmish.tumblr.com


End file.
